Climbers and mountaineers may utilize a variety of tools while engaging in climbing or rescue activities. Climbing anchors such as snow flukes or snow pickets may be used in environments containing ice or snow to protect the climber by restraining or arresting their fall. For example, snow pickets may include a stake or spike that may be driven into the ice or snow by the climber. Snow flukes, which typically have broader surfaces than snow pickets, may also be inserted into the ice or snow. Some climbers choose to carry both snow pickets and snow flukes when conducting climbing or rescue activities since they may each provide a superior anchoring function under different conditions. Climbers may utilize still other tools, such as a snow shovel that may be used to assist with digging in ice or snow. For example, a snow shovel may be used to conduct a variety of digging activities such as constructing snow shelters, rescuing avalanche victims, and conducting avalanche testing.